You, Me, They and Baby
by Mei-tan
Summary: Being young parents is hard. Raise a turbulent baby boy is hard too. But the hardest part : is to be helped by the Gotei 13. Series of one-shot. -COMPLETE-
1. Toshiro : Not Optional

**Author :** Neko

**Disclamer :** Hard to say it but the characters belong to Kubo Tite. Hitsugaya Koji belongs to me.

**Author's note :** Babies hates bath ! And you know it. Anyway, as reading this fanfiction I found out that my English was so baaaad…So I decided to rewriting it. Would be better, I think.

Hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

**Toshiro : Bath Time ? Not Optional**

* * *

As, certainly, a big part of young parents, Hitsugaya Toshiro was happy to have a baby boy who inhaled the joy of living, who liked having fun since he was born.

But, when came the bath time, the laughter of the toddler was transformed into monstrous roaring, the angel's face was transformed into devil's face.

Toshiro was also surprised that the members of division did not ask yet for an investigation. Because of the shouts and the sobs, tearing that we heard. We could believe that it was a place of torture rather than a baby who really hated baths.

"Here. No Reason to cry." Scolded Hinamori's sweet voice. "It's only some water and some soap."

The only good thing that came out of bath time, it was bedtime, the little was so exhausted to cry that he slept without getting awake until the morning or when he was hungry. This in itself was very relieving for both parents.

It was very funny to have a child who so much liked laughing and having fun, but in all honesty, this very child represented a great deal of work.

"Koji-chan, don't move." Echoes Momo's voice, after long moment. "_Don't move !_"

The interjection was followed by a big "_splash_" as well as by another cry, much more powerful than the others. Hitsugaya could almost visualize the scene, as well as the vein which pounded on Momo's forehead.

He heard the grating of the faucet, apparently, bath time was over.

"Have Fun ?" Said Hitsugaya, almost derisively.

Hinamori, soaked to the bones of hot soapy water, went out of the bathroom holding in her arms her eight month yeard-old baby boy, wrapped in a towel more bigger than Zaraki himself. The brunette murmured some words inaudible after the remark of the young man and seen the grimace which was on her face, it was not sweet words.

She rolled her eyes towards the ceiling, and softly gave the baby to the young captain, who cuddling baby Koji as good he was able to do it.

That's how it worked, one was in charge of the bath, while the other one was responsible to dress, to calm and to put the monster to bed. Simple, but jolly effective system.

Baby Koji, still whining, curled up against his father and buried his face against the shoulder, according to Toshirô, the young seemed to moan : _OH ! Daddy, she gave me a bath !_

Maintaining the baby head against his shoulder, Toshirô continued desperately to calm the anger of his little boy, but by hearing his groans he could not help but sigh.

"Oh yeah._ I know_." He says. "I sleep with her."

"TOSHIRO !"

Toshiro immediately swallowed saliva but could not prevent Momo to throw him a baby pajama and a package of layer on the face.

"So…" Began Hitsugaya, whereas he dried the child. "We agree that it's me who's going to give your bath time , tomorrow evening."

The baby showed a terrified mine while his lower lip began to tremble. The captain of the 10th division rolled his eyes to skies while he was putting the baby in his pajama.

"Don't look at me like that." He groaned. "Like if bath time was optional !"


	2. Renji : Colorfull

**Author :** Neko

**Disclamer :** Hard to say it but the characters belong to Kubo Tite. Hitsugaya Koji belongs to me.

**Author's note :**And an idea that crossed my mind today when I saw my mother, who was returning from the hairdresser… Anyway, as reading this fanfiction I found out that my English was so baaaad…So I decided to rewriting it. Would be better, I think.

Hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

**Renji : How Colorful !**

* * *

At this very moment, Renji would have preferred to be with Matsumoto…and drunk and dancing half-naked on the bar and vomiting on Kira rather than sitting there, in front of _him_.

"How ?" Hitsugaya asked, quite angry, judging from the monstrous blue vein pulsated at the corner of his forehead.

The vice-captain had even dared to look up. No, his brain was too busy to look for any escape attempt. For example: open the window as soon as possible and jump.

The only problem is that Captain Hitsugaya was currently before this one loophole.

"If you want a chance to do the same thing to your kids. _Answer_."

What if...if he pushed violently Captain Hitsugaya and he jumped through the window ?

Admittedly, it was a little sore, especially knowing that face a wall of stone was waiting, but it was much better than to be cutting the family jewels by a such angry daddy.

"I'm waiting for an answer, Abarai."

Yes, Yes. He would push him, jump through the window, and he will take his son in hostage, as will be sure to get out safely from this confusion.

Or not. It was also possible that in trying to escape, he falls on Hinamori and who knows how a mother can become monstrous when you touch her child.

The vice-captain of Byakuya put the nail of his thumb in his mouth, he had to calm down this was not the time to stress.

"Abarai ... I count to three. "

But finally, how was he to get out of this misery ...

"One ..."

It's not as if he did that on purpose. How could he explain to a such angry daddy that he had done ?

"Two ..."

To entertain the little one ? For entertain the two of them ? Just for fun ? He was flirting with the death.

"Three ... You're so dead."

But finally, how could he explain to a father, whose vein at the corner of the skull was ready to explode, that the baby, he does not know how, managed to overturn the red stain on his little baby skull.

…Without _losing_ life.


	3. Ukitake : You say rotten spoiled ?

**Author:** Neko

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Disclamer : **The characters do not in any way. Except perhaps that gives minus the hard work.

**Note :** a stupid thing to me mysteriously through the mind when I saw a boy of five years fall into the sandpit. (Go look for the report!)

**AznVkai :** Oh yes! it feels really difficult is not it! I didn't think of one-shot with Mayuri, but you just give me the idea! thank you !  
In fact, I intend to alternate captain and vice-captain (probably some return twice)  
But I'm very pleased that you are appreciated, especially since I am a fan of your fan fic

**Phoenix : **Oh ! it's really nice from you! I would gladly help you!  
Koji is really cute, huh!  
I too am a big fan of HitsuHina, and one day I said to myself "Why would it not have a baby?" and Koji was born! it's pretty funny how history, when you think!

**Avith :** Oh yes, poor Renji, he will be killed ... But hey, it wasn't serious, it has plenty of replacement who will be happy to keep our adorable little monster.

But I am not sure to be the only one to have written a story about those ... but your comment made me very happy

__

**Ukitake : You dare say "rotten spoiled" ? **

Then he passed quietly by one of its shortcuts covered with flowers, the Honorable Captain of the Thirteenth Division, Ukitake Juushiro document under the arms, breathing the fresh breeze of summer. He heard a cute little children laugh.

Attracted by this charming tone, the captain came down the aisle that separates the gardens of the tenth division.

In the shortcut down, he discovered the baby in the process of digging, with the help of its small hand any, between the flowers and garden designer will put the full picture.

The respectable captain's hair went white at any step of the toddler. How can there be resisting this ball marshmallow on legs?

He was rather happy and devilishly handsome, and frankly its pretty adorable with boils.

Of course, if we went beyond the land it took for the makeup.

Ukitake squats up to Koji, who seemed not to have noticed.

«- Do you know that you fell very well, my friend? Ukitake asked. I wanted to ask you something.»

«- Gaahh ...! Cried the baby.»

«- That's your birthday soon ... and I will of course give you a gift, but I can't tell you what. Ukitake said, placing his index finger on his lips. But I'll still need your opinion. »

The toddler began to frown.

«- What color do you prefer ? Asked the captain, showing a sheet of paper decorated with several colors.»

Koji began giggled and a sheet covered the earth, believing it was a game

«- Da'! began suddenly screaming children stretching your hands towards Ukitake.»

«- What was you go to, Captain Ukitake? Asked Hitsugaya, who had just arrived.»

«- I go to ask Koji what color he preferred. »

«-Why ? »

«- It must be that his apartment has a color. »


	4. Momo : The Nail Polish Problem

**Author:** Neko

**Disclamer :** Hard to say it but the characters belong to Kubo Tite. Hitsugaya Koji belongs to me.

**Author's note :**As reading this fanfiction I found out that my English was so baaaad…So I decided to rewriting it. Would be better, I think. Oh, I really love polish and I was thinking that Momo'll be the kind of mother who disguised her son for play and for getting Hitsugaya angry. (Kind of guilty pleasure !)

Hope you will enjoy it.

* * *

**Momo : The ****Nail Polish Problem **

* * *

"Momo ?" Hitsugaya questioned, visibly angry, judging by that monstrous pulsating vein on his forehead, holding the toddler in his arms. "Can I know what the reason of _this_mess ? »

The young mother was lazily lying on the sofa, immersed in reading a novel that Kuchiki had brouht her from the Real World. She did not lift her eyes, which seemed quite innocent.

"What's up ?"

The young captain blew out his cheeks. Visibly _really_ irritated. He positioned himself in front of the toddler's mother, who amused himself by putting his fist into his tiny mouth. He gently grabbed the ankle of the chubby child and put it under the nose of the vice-capitain.  
The brown-haire gazed lazily at the five toes wriggling under her nose, which was covered with a thin red sparkling.

"Oh, quite pretty."

"How did this thing had manage to arrive on the toes of my son ? Explains it ... Now"

Momo blink a several times. A purely innocent smile fell from her pink lips , she took the child's feet and began to kiss the flat of the tiny baby feet. Koji giggled while twisting.

"Aww...too cute." She said, triumphantly.

Toshiro looked at her, with his eyes wide open with hands on his hips.

"Wha—My son isn't cute !"

"It is just some polish that will withdraw alone." She explain, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"Damn it Momo ! It's a _boy_."

"And what ?" the brown-haired asked.

"His toes are _red_!"

"Ah, if it's a color matter, I have black...white, blue...and also..."

"I don't care, this is not my question !."

"This is my answer."

The captain of the tenth Division bit hislower lip, while raising his eyes to the ceiling. Requesting not to commit murder.

Hinamori looked at him with machiavellian smile on her face, Koji wiggling in her arms.

The fact that his girlfriend had colored the fingernails of his son in red, as if he was a tiny girl. Hitsugaya just think that...was absurd. Absolutely absued.

"You can't apply this...thing, on the fingers of my son."

"Ok." She said,getting up."I'm going to remove it."

He looked at her, wary, suspicious.

"I don't want my son develops a complex identity."

"Ah ! I just tell you that I'm going to remove it."

Toshiro looked his girlfriend take their toddler in her arms, and putting the baby head against her shoulder. He gazed at her while she was taking Koji for a little nap.

"No more girl stuff !" Toshiro warns. "It's a _baby boy_. Not some _girly_ _doll_ !"

"Sure !" She answered with a innocent tone.

Hinamori gently bounced her son in her arms, her fingers caressing the black hair of the toddler. Trying to keep hermind away from the urge to dress him with small robes or bunny pajamas.

Men and their stupid egos.

A tiny girl would have been nicer to have. But it was also fun to play with a tiny boy.

She lengthened the little Koji in his cradle, murmuring soft word his ears.

So she could not paint the toes of her son in red ?

In this case, it meant that Hitsugaya did not know what was hidden under their baby's he discovers it, he would certainly have a heart attack.

But after all, this baby was also a part of her.

"I can be mean, Momo !"

"Yes, you can. But not with me."


	5. Ichigo : Koji ? Where ?

**Author**** :** Neko

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Rating**** :** G

**Disclamer :** The characters do not in any way. Except perhaps that gives minus the hard work.

**Note:** Oh, for against, I noted that some similar section has another fan fic, a IchiRuki, I am really sorry for this likeness was not wanted.

**Phoenix** : Hey ! Thanxs again ! You will eventually make me blush, It was really a conversation that sticks, I ask the help of my best friend !

**AznVkai** : Oh,Thanks ! Toshiro was a little scared by that, Oh Yeah, it's girly-like, but I assure you that having tried personally is really** a-do-ra-ble.** And it's true, Hinamori really loves her baby and Toshiro love too, even if it shows not much ... (But as Shiro-chan isn't expected to demonstrate high)

This chapter, it's Ichigo, but the next, I promise it will be Matsumoto! (promise, promise, promise!)

**___**

**Ichigo: Koji ? Where ?**

A breeze gently stroked the branches of trees. Its softness indicated the imminent end of August, and marked the beginning of September. Thus, the end of the summer.

Ichigo got up from his chair and gently shut the window, the latter closed in a light grinding, with his only arm valid.  
Knowing that his second arm was held by a guest, it was not expected and do not so much.

Koji, who was to have between ten and eleven months, clinging to Kurosaki, as if it were his mother slept comfortably head deeply buried in his shoulder.

Actually, Ichigo did not so much to have a pacifier that sank into his shoulder.

Sensing that the boy was asleep, the red-haired laid on his bed and gone to sit at his desk, finishing his homework.

Footsteps sounded on the stairs, the bedroom door opened.

« - Ichi, should you go to buy salt. Please. Yuzu begged wearing her apron. "

The fit stopped pouting. At this rate it will never end this essay for next Monday. He sighed but stood still in his chair and followed his younger sister down the stairs.  
Completely forgetting the baby.

Ichigo back to his room, taking care to slam the door as hard he could, he sat casually on his bed and fell over, with a sigh that was as strong.  
He took advantage of this moment of tranquility to close his eyes.  
He had suddenly feel something or someone, but he could not get their hands on it.

Maybe after all this was not important. He shrugged and dipped a little in the palm of his bed.

Yet ...

« - Damn! Koji! Cried the red-haired in a rising bond. »

He traveled all over the play of light. He stood up and looked on his mattress to see if he had not crushed the infant.

Nothing.

He watched as posters of the time clock. He uttered a cry of horror, there were only ten minutes before that Hinamori seek returns disappeared.

Two options had showed him.

Either die in the hands of an angry mother, or find a baby_ too_ player in just ten minutes.

The choice was already made.

Ichigo put his room is upside down. This baby can't be gone very far, he could not keep still correctly on both little ones feet.

He raised his mattress. He searched under the carpet, under the lily, in the cupboard, the drawers in the office, in the air ducts in the pillowcase of the pillow.  
He threw another glance at the clock.

Only five minutes.

That would be sport. He left his room and began searching the corridor, opening all the doors that were on their way.

Still nothing.

He threw a glance at his watch.

Only four minutes.

He descended to the floor, maybe his sister, or his father very incidentally, saw the boy go.

«- Do you have se-. Ichigo started, before being cut in its net sentences with the vision of something that would not be there. »

«- Hello. Hinamori said with a big smile innocent. »

He opened his eyes horrified. It went a have a huge problem there. Hinamori looked it up and down.  
He sighed. No zanpakuto in sight. She was in her gigai, she might just beat him to death.  
With the chair. Or with the phone. Or perhaps with the spatula.

«- Hinamori ! Ichigo said with a voice more acute than it would have wanted. What do you come so soon ! »

«- My mission is completed sooner than expected, so I picked up my son. She answered, slowly, them as she was afraid of Ichigo. »

«- You want a coffee or tea ? Ichigo finally asked, after a long silence, putting them below the room above the eye. »

Vice-captain agreed with all the kindness that made his body and mind. Ichigo gave him a big smile, frightening coming from her hand and led the girl into the kitchen.

Once installed, the young man began to rummage through all the cupboards that passed under his nose. He was so desperate that he even began to look in glasses and pots hoping that the boy had managed to squeeze inside.

He eventually get on all fours and began to dig under the furniture.

«- Looking for something Kurosaki? Eventually ask Hinamori highly alerted by the behavior of red-haired. »

«- Well ... I think I have lost my cell phone ... he said, quickly wiping the cold sweat running down his face. »

Slightly manic in nature, Hinamori saw an object that was in his place, she was seized and turned to Ichigo.

«- KOJI ! Cried the girl, brandishing a spatula. »

«- KOJI ? WHERE ! Ichigo yelled, cope with his forearm. This was not my fault ! Your son is untenable! I promise! »

The shinigami looked with large eyes. And with his spatula appointed Yuzu behind Ichigo, and who bore in her arms, the small Koji.

«- I do not know what you talking about. But watch it. My baby is so dirty ! Hinamori moaning, approaching the baby, who tended her arms towards her. »

Koji clung to his mother and took the opportunity to wipe his face covered with earth in his tee-shirt. The latter gave him a hug, she thanked both guests for keeping his little boy, she brought the child in the stroller and began to return home.

But, Hinamori stopped in her walk, she turned to Ichigo and observations of a severe eye.

«- Do not come telling me that you have lost my son, Kurosaki ? »

«- No, I never said such a thing ... shaking the young man. »

«- I'll kill you ... »


	6. Matsumoto : Dog !

**Author:** Neko

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating:** G

**Disclamer:** The characters do not in any way. Except perhaps Koji gives the hard work.

**Note:** Because it had to intervene to make one time or another.

__

**Matsumoto: Dog ! **

This morning the sun was shining and bright. No cloud was collectable on the horizon, was the beginning of a beautiful day.  
Matsumoto Rangiku is made, a not quite exhausted, at the offices of the tenth division, the wind shaking her hair blonde.

When it landed in front of the office, he seemed to hear a loud crash on the inside, the woman raised the eyebrow and opened the door.

« Don't eat that. Echoes the voice of his superior. This isn't food ! »

She toured the play of light, no sign of life, Captain Hitsugaya would have started to talk alone ?  
Then, she saw a smile when baby seat installed on the chair Hitsugaya, he turned to the blonde and the skeptical observer, and then eventually sigh.

« Too bad we do with. Hitsugaya said, by scraping the back of the skull. Matsumoto ... »

« Yes, captain ? »

« Can you keep me Koji ? I've a meeting of captain. »

« With pleasure ! Jubilee Matsumoto. Since the time I asked you when is it that I could keep my nephew ! »

« Koji isn't your nephew. Toshiro snarled. Well, anyway, I gotta go. »

The captain's white hair disappeared in a terrible gale just after having said "goodbye" to the little monster, who tried unsuccessfully to put his foot in his mouth.

Rangiku went skipping around the baby, who looked with big eyes.

The blonde took the baby and the seat installed on the small coffee table and moved in front of Koji tending her little hands to the blonde hair pushing of adorable little cries.

«You're too cute ! »

Koji squirm in his seat, laughing. Rangiku threw a glance around the room, trying to find an occupation to play with the toddler, who was determined to put his foot in his mouth.  
The young woman smiled finding it to have it picked up a sheaf of paper hanging on the chair, well away from prying eyes.

The boy stopped and looked at his nanny, intrigued. Was it a new game ?

«You see darling, this is the paperwork. Matsumoto confessed, shaking his head. And it really, really, really boring ! »

Koji put his fist in the mouth while watching Rangiku.

« But fortunately that your aunt Ran is there to make things more fun ! Cried she with a voice, while seizing a piece of the package. And for fun, we'll make origami ! »

The toddler looked nurse carefully folded the paper in half.

« First we are going to fold, just like that ... then ... Snarled Rangiku carefully observing his paper folding became complicated... A paper dog ! »

Rangiku took his hand in a graceful dog whose fur was the books. The baby opened his mouth, appalled.

« Oh ! Our poor little dog to the air to feel alone ... Is not it ? Groans by Matsumoto pouting. And if we give him a friend ? »

She pulled another document again and its complex folding before the startled eyes of the child.

Then, before it obvious, Matsumoto had made half of the paper: a small band of adorable dogs on paper and, while the blonde have fun, Koji, amazed, shimmying in his seat, cried, laughed and kicked.

The blonde separated child from his seat and left gad on the floor, he began to hit in origami and files intact, which went flying even more in the office.

Leaving a cloud of paper floating off into the room.

The office was invaded by small dogs papers, Rangiku dived into the pool of origami and began to find his pen to pen.

Four-leg under the sheets of paper, she ends up bumping against something hard that would not be here ...

«... Shit…Matsumoto grumbled rubbing his head. »

« What is happening here ! »

The voice of that person was like a flash. The baby immediately stopped laughing and she dared not look up, at least not yet.

« Cap ... Captain. »

Captain around the room with a single glance, the records were either transformed into origami or crumpled ... And spread across the room.  
And the little boy happily chewing something.

« I—I …Matsumoto stammered. »

« Da—Da ! Koji giggled, who was in the process of forward four feet to his father. »

« Hell ! Why his mouth is blue ? »

« My pen ! »


	7. Rukia : Tornado

**Author :** Neko or Mei-tan

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclamer :** The characters do not in any way. Except the toddler giving hard work.

**Note **: Sorry for being so long in the publication. But saying that I was affected by this horrible disease known as « Syndrome de la page blanche » or, for you who don't understand French « Syndrome of blank page »

**Note 2 :** The idea came while I was watching "Friends" so do not be surprised so few similar points and as you can see, Koji began to assert its

* * *

**Rukia : ****Tornado **

Ten months. Three days. Twenty-two hours and thirty-five seconds. It was the exact age of the small Koji and also the time during which Hinamori and Hitsugaya had not experienced the joys of sleep.  
And that Matsumoto had just realizing it, when a morning, her beloved captain had arrived with more than two hours late, the brand cradle printed on the front, traces of baby vomit on his uniform jacket and his captain's jacket to put over.

And when the blonde came to bring documents to the fifth division, she was almost scared when I saw the state of Hinamori. She was asleep standing up against the door, a thread of slime flowing slowly from his mouth, eyes worthy of the most prestigious pandas, the shape of the bottle stamped on his cheek and trademarks of boiled vegetables on the uniform.

Then, when Rangiku view Koji. It doesn't even knew how to react. The little boy looked with his big blue eyes and adorable smile, teeth, and which looked to be in better shape and to see everything that happens in her small mouth.

And after this strange scene, the blonde had no suspicion. Both parents were in need of rest and a baby-sitter not competent, but enduring.  
One person was needed. Kuchiki Rukia.

Rukia ventured into the garden of the residence of captain Hitsugaya with a smile.  
Once at the door, the little brown bumps a few seconds, she heard no answer, just a rattle. A few seconds later, the sound of heels made themselves heard in the entry.

Hinamori came open the door. Rukia thought see a glimmer of happiness in his eyes, for against, it lives in that situation was the mother of Koji. Her hair was undone, and the word was still far too low, had a pacifier in his tignes tangled and around his neck was tied the baby's bib.

«- I may be bother ? Rukia asked timidly, with rises on a sourcil. »

Vice-captain shook his head in a «no»

«- You many graves elsewhere. Confessed the brunette. I had to take Toshiro in the fourth division, however. »

«- Why ? »

«- While playing with Koji, he stuck the head of Sophie the giraffe in the larynx. Momo replied, showing Toshiro, placed at the bottom of the salon dangerously coughing. »

Kuchiki is said that the reputation of the little monster wasn't totally overblown.  
True, it had to be very hard to successfully swallow a leading plastic toy as a captain Hitsugaya.

The brunette entered the residence and saw Koji, who tried to eat rattle, of the homeless in a park for baby. Hinamori to clean up the hair first then Hitsugaya pulled by the hand to take him to the fourth division.

«- In the bag, there is what you need for the day. Food, spare clothing, hours of meals. His toys, his stuffed animals. His coverage fetish. I also put a few layers but it is starting to use the toilet. ... Enumeration Hinamori counting on his fingers. Ah yes ! Don't let it climb on furniture, doesn't drag your mail and important files. And especially don't let it near the corner of furniture. And most importantly, never let Koji alone. With that, goodbye. »

According to a rumor rural Rukia was still in the process of trying to register what had just saying Hinamori, when it crossed the gates of the fourth division.

After a few minutes Kuchiki approached the park for a baby, in which Koji babbling happily pressing the belly of the penguin who issued an unbearable "pouet tuut"  
The girl leaning and began to like him had said the vice-captain Hinamori this to say not to let the child look up to his return.

The adoptive sister of Byakuya playing a little with baby, by pressing his big hamster cheeks would have forgotten to go on a diet.  
After playing with Sophie the giraffe, whose head was in the larynx of Captain Hitsugaya, the toddler began to watch with round eyes and a finger in the mouth.

In response, the child offered him a radiant smile and very innocent.

_You have inherited this from your mother_ ... Think Rukia, who was trying not to be fooled by the innocent air of the Child, which began to require an immediate change of layer.  
What made promptly Kuchiki, the stench made him turn his head.

The girl did not have time to complete the change as he began to claim the bottle, which was on the commode. The brown dust rose in his hands which were covered with talc.

She had forgotten the golden rule of Hinamori.

When she returned to the baby develop near the park for baby. She had an unpleasant surprise to see that the main interest in the bottle was no longer in place.

It raised his arm and fit around the room at him. He could not go very far, she approached the crime scene and realized that the boy was walking without a coat.

An « oh oh » escaped from his mouth.

A « Ru—Ru » escaped to a corner of the lounge

Rukia turned her head and saw that the boy was sitting next to the dresser with a big smile. The brunette approached him with a sigh of joy.

«- Little naughty ... Smiles Rukia taking Koji in his arms, then she looked at the place where the small sat. Indeed, you are a sacred little naughty ... Too bad we can say that the goldfish. Rukia made by covering the floor of a package layer. »

Kuchiki seated child in his place and began to give him the bottle. What the child wanted to do it alone.

A fight eventually burst into the lounge to see who give the bottle to whom.

* * *

«- Kuchiki ! We're back! Hinamori said, disappearing into the distance from the gate to allow the father to return. »

Receiving no response, the couple ventured into show, and was surprised at the disorder which prevailed there.  
The rod of the curtain fell on the floor, the drawers of drawers were on the ground, half the seats were ripped. A jug spilled its contents on the ground, small pots of vegetables invading the ground.

In the midst of disorder, Rukia sat in a chair, visibly exhausted, but her face appears a beautiful smile.  
In its park baby, in layer, Koji's face covered with boiled baby, quietly took the bottle.

«- A tornado went through here or what. Hinamori asked, totally amazed by the condition of the room. »

«- I managed to take care of the little without trouble-free! Joyfully welcomed Rukia, lifting his arms to heaven. »

«- What the fu—? You have seen the bazaar ? And you saw the face of my son ? Hinamori say angry, trying to clear a passage. »

Hitsugaya ventured to turn the room and looked with some trepidation.

«- Nice new decoration ... Try the white-haired captain can relax the atmosphere. »

Momo turned to him with a look that did not seem to inspire goodness and innocence.

«- But finally, as you saw in what condition is the salon ! Hinamori moaning, almost desperate. »

«- I don't see why you are angry, if we had other children, the house would still be in this state. »

Exposure time was marked between the three shinigami, which was punctuated by the sound of sucking the teat of the bottle.

«- You want another children ? Hinamori asked with sparkling eyes. »

Another pause was marked.

«-.. Kuchiki! YOU GONNA MAKE ME HAPPY TO CLEAN UP ! Toshiro yelled. »


	8. Toshiro : Says Something

**Author :** Neko

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclamer :** The characters do not belong in any case. Except the boy who looks to be worse than hollow.

**Note :** Sorry for being so long in the publication. But say I was touched by this horrible disease known as "syndrome of blank page" and by that terrible scourge that has been called : The school's back !

**Note 2 :** The chapter originally was to include Hisagi and Kira, then the Eleventh Division ... But I thought it would be fun to hear the first words of the boy. And there will be two parts

* * *

**AznVkai :** Thanks, Miss ! I try to be careful with french translation this time, I have read, there is nothing ! Sorry, for the late! (School's back)

**Bloodangel83 :** Again sorry for the mistakes, I try to do my best for this chapter ! I hope you will like that !

**Icetiger 13**** :** I'm really glad you liked that ! And sorry to have kept you waiting ! Enjoy !

**Moonlight-Milkyway : **Oh! Thank you, sorry for mistakes ! But I'm glad you loved that ! And yes, Koji is a bit like a little menace !

* * *

**Hitsugaya II : ****Says Something !**

The nineteenth of October, the day also known as Koji's birthday was approaching fast. Her mother, also known under the name of Hinamori, decided to organize a wonderful first birthday, Hitsugaya didn't approve that because a child is rarely remembered his first birthday.

In this beautiful autumn sunshine, Hinamori had decided to do some shopping in the real world, accompanied by her boyfriend, history that it doesn't hang one's head in plastic giraffe larynx, again.  
Clinging to the edge of the park, Koji watched his parents become active and compete in the show, he stretched his little arms to the white haired captain.

«- Da—Pruiii whimpered the boy, showing his pacifier which sat on the furniture nearby. »

«- Dad-dy! Hitsugaya articulated by putting the pacifier in the mouth of his son. Said Daddy, Koji ! »

The chubby merely look at his father with eyes as big as plates, then laughed, catching him in the nose.  
Finally, Koji seen approaching a familiar figure in the room, he began all of a sudden growl.

«- Lu! Koji exclaimed, seeing Matsumoto Rangiku look around him. »

«- Oh ! Well that's now the third sign that I shouldn't leave you Koji…Hinamori cried, in turn, clapping his hands. »

«- What were the first two ? Matsumoto asked after a pause. »

«- Well, let's see. Momo said, by tapping the chin with the index. The first one is: I don't want to. And the second is that you're so lucky to keep the little calm to find the brain Kurosaki.»

«- However, I did pretty well last time! Matsumoto is justified in raising his arms to heaven. »

«- That ... boohaki… Hitsugaya hissed.»

«- ... Excuse me ... boohaki ? Repeated the blonde, setting its captain, to be sure it doesn't delirious. »

«- Oh ! Momo said. We think Koji is about to start talking so we're trying to be careful about what words we use in front of him… »

Hitsugaya approved with a simple nod, in the eyes somewhat surprised Matsumoto.

«- So Get ready to hear a bunch of uh ... Hinamori stopped, trying to remember. boohaki, goshdarnit and brotherpucker. »

Matsumoto leaned over the boy, trying not to knock him out with his massive chest, and stared. Length.

«- Why do you think he's gonna start talking ? Asked the curious blonde. »

«- First, because it is time he speaks ... Began Toshiro. And Secondly, well when I talk to him I almost feel like she understands what I'm saying. »

«- Kinda like Hinamori-kun ? Rangiku asked. »

«- You said something ? Asked Momo, who was not listening.»

* * *

**Small preview of the second part **

**Hinamori II: Gladiola **


	9. Newbies : First Word

**Author :** Neko / Mei

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclamer :** The characters do not belong in any case. Except boy is mine body and soul, but I can lend, if asked nicely.

**Note :** Back in high school really is mega difficult, there are all these controls to assess your level (which controls which will obviously screwed up, if you're not good at mathematics) Anyway, this little speech to say that publication will further slow down, But still I will try to publish a chapter 18 or anniversary on October 19 for the little monster.

**Note 2 :** And I can assure you that the word is in the title is fine and well, get a dictionary ! (In any case, it exists in the dictionary French)

**Note 3** : Today (the 18) is my birthday, so I'm happy to offer a chapter longer than the others!

Enjoy !

* * *

**Newbies of the 10th Division : ****First Word**

Just eleven half months old, Koji Hitsugaya wasn't tall. (Yes, he was a baby, but it was also a Hitsugaya.)

Hitsugaya Koji had his teeth after reaching the age of six months, but have not been able to stand before his ten half months (it could not have it all together.)

But Hitsugaya Koji still couldn't speak. (Except if his cries were to be regarded as words, in this case he knows about since he left the womb.)

* * *

New Shinigami of tenth division had all been gathered in the meeting room for a speech on the organization of the division. (Note that the majority of them were young women with voluptuous figures.)  
It was an hour, that young women drooling over his body lay before her, and that young men drank in the words of Captain Hitsugaya, who in turn looked well bored.

A slamming door shook the entire building of the tenth division. We heard a hysterical cry that is dangerously close to the meeting room. New began to become pale with fear, especially when the door opened into a huge roar.

«- SHIRO-CHAN ! Hinamori yelled holding firmly small Koji, who tried to stop his ears with his little hands, in his arms. »

«- Outside the home, that Captain Hitsugaya for you. Replied the prodigy, always so happy to be alive. »

«- You will not believe me ! Chirped the vice-captain, with a shrill voice, completely ignoring the Bizut who looked the couple with round eyes. »

«- Let me guess, Koji dining alone? »

«- How do you know ? The brunette asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly. »

«- Is written on his face. »

We heard some giggle of laughter in the hall, and "oh" moved to the small mug of the child, who was wiping clothes in her mother.

«- Well ... You will not believe your ears. Momo announced. I was picking up the pacifier by Koji and he said his first word ! »

Toshiro was seized with a gasp of surprise. Matsumoto, who was hiding behind the door, let out a «It's great! " and Bizut sighed tenderly.

«- And what did he say? Asked a young girl, really excited about the situation. »

«- He said _Gladiolus_! Exulta Momo hopping. »

An uncomfortable silence settled then in the room, Toshiro looked at some moment the child and the mother who warbled together. Some looked up to see if the captain would react to this fabulous news. Others began to whisper among themselves, discussing the state of the ears of vice-captain Hinamori.

«- During emergencies, the orders will be directly transmitted by ... Began Toshiro at the new, acting as if there had been no intervention by the mother of his child. »

The mother in question made his way to the father of the child, did not seem to understand the reluctance of the latter. The brunette grabbed the sleeve of the captain, with great difficulty because it was his son, and took it like a child.

«- Isn't that amazing?" Cried her eyes filled with stars. »

«- No. No. This is not great. Said he, with his usual tact. »

«- Why aren't you excited? Yet some great news. »

Another silence settled in the room. All looked at not knowing whether the Captain Hitsugaya would announce the bad news to his girlfriend, who was completely exhilarated by the events.  
The captain put his hand on the cheek of the young mother, sighed and then looked into her eyes.

«-Oh...Momo... Began Tohsiro. ... _Gladiolus_, isn't a word. »

«- But ... Of course it is! Momo replied, sure of herself. »

«- Really ? Toshiro said with a sarcastic smile. And what does it mean ? »

«- I don't know all the words! the vice-captain said, clenched, looking up to heaven. »

The white-haired genius, turned to the bizut, which strangely fascinated by the fight that took place. The captain rubbed his neck while attempting to memories of the rules of survival that would instill to the bizut.

«- Whatever, I'm just glad I didn't miss my son's first words. »

«- B-... But, yes you did ! Momo replied, in a shrill voice. _Gladiolus _is a word ! »

Toshiro bit her lower lip and rubbed his temples. This time, its going to be hard to dissuade Momo, that the word she heard was merely babbling. He finally raise his arms to heaven.

«- Well ! In this case, use it in a sentence! Retorted he, folding his arms. »

«- Of course ... Koji just said gladiolus ! Hissed the brunette. »

Laughter arose among the blue, some even applauded the courage of the mother of Koji, it also amused to chew on the hair of his mother.

«- It's not a word. Toshiro groaned. »

«- Okay ... Hinamori squeaked. You ! Threw the brunette, pointing to a bizut, at random from the crowd. »

«- Me ? Said a young girl, who wore a pair of glasses and was wearing a ponytail. »

«- Give me the dictionary that is in your hand and take Koji. »

«- This is ... In fact, it isn't mine .. The girl stammered. »

«- DICTIONARY ! Hinamori ordered curtly, with a scary voice.»

«- Oh, Ok ... The girl moaned, by selling the book and taking the boy into his arms. »

The captain of the tenth division, looked at him the girl who bore his son, then turned his attention to the vice-captain, who was spirited to the dictionary opens.

«- Forget it, it's not a word. »

«- Of course it is and I'll prove it ! »

«- Oh, okay. Toshiro said, shrugging his shoulders. While your dictionary is open, Koji said another word until yesterday, why not also check if it also exists: Vruuubilloupbblll ! »

The vice-captain gave him a black look and mumbled a few curses against him, while she turned the pages with violence. From their side, the Shinigami had to contain some hysterical laughter.

«- Gladiolus...Gladiolus...Gladiolus... Momo muttered, dragging his finger on the page of the dictionary. AH! Gladiolus! Here : The gladioli belong to a genus of plants of the family Iridaceae, genus Gladiolus with over 260 species. The name gladiolus derives from Latin gladius, meaning "glaive". She concludes with a triumphant smile. »

«- What ! Wait ! No ! Hitsugaya shouted, rushing to the dictionary. »

«- I won ! Momo said triumphantly. »"

The Captain squinted, and approached the dictionary from his eyes, to be sure it was not to be put on the brown carpet.

«- Now we know the truth, we can go and change the layer Koji ? Asked the girl with glasses, holding the little boy. »


	10. Ko Shi Mi : Never two without three !

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclamer :** The characters do not belong in any case. Except Koji, and the two girls who make their appearances in this chapter!

**Note :** No ! No ! I had not forgotten you! My last few weeks have just been ... Restless: from the duties of school, homework of course my drawings, my duty of beta reader and private life (which is extremely agitated these days) and the fire was place at HighSchool. I have not had time to devote myself to write. So to make amends, I offer a small bonus section, which differs slightly from the others.  
Indeed, in this chapter, we make a little leap into the future to take a look at what could well become our little cherub !

**Note 2 :** I have long between this Bonus-Chapter, and a normal chapter. I finally opted for the bonus chapter, but fret not. There will be more normal chapter. (It was just for a change)

* * *

**Ko Shi Mi : Never Two ...Without Three !**

**

* * *

**For several weeks, several days or, certainly, several months Hinamori and Hitsugaya had not offered one evening. Layer without change, without giving bottle without clamp on the nose to change the baby had diarrhea or without going to the Fourth Division because the father had swallowed the head of a stupid toy.  
No. Tonight was a night for them both. Without any interruption of any individual.

The music was sweet. The summer breeze was cool. The food is delicious. And the couple at its best discussing everything and nothing, pretending they had never had a layer change.  
Toshiro leaned near Momo's face for a kiss on his lips, when :

«- She lost her sock. Hinamori said with indifference, avoiding Hitsugaya who nearly fell over backwards. »

«- Oh ... Me too-What ? Toshiro asked, raising his eyebrow, seeing the young woman looking over her shoulder. »

«- She lost her sock. Momo repeated. And Koji did not notice. She added , raising her head.»

«- But what ... Began Toshiro before turning around and come face to face with his son who had settled near the bar. It's ... Not ... True. »

At the bar, his son, who had approached her fifteen years, it was large sign with a big smile. Toshiro shook his head and pinched his thigh to be sure he was not dreaming. Besides his son was raised ... a glass of sake ! And on the other hand, a baby, the hair white, in a seat that had come in thinking, looking at his hand.

Hitsugaya turned to Momo greatly exceeded by the situation, and showed his son.

«- How is it that he is here ? Toshiro asked. I asked him if wanted to breakfast with me this afternoon. He told me he was going to campaign for three months ! »

«- It's pretty clear ... Stammered Hinamori laughing. He's pays your face. »

A new figure appeared near the boy with black hair. A young girl who looked like discussed the thirteen years with braces and long black hair sprinkled with white hair, approached Koji.

«- If you drink sake. I want too. Exclaimed the girl. »

«- So, Shinobu, if I'm going in your direction. If I want the rest of dinner I's delve into your braces ?. Koji said, with an evil smile. »

The said Shinobu began a rant about his older brother as a lizard mad.

Toshiro watched the scene with despair by drinking his glass of vodka, while Momo was still looking sock that had fallen on the ground.

«- Koji-kun ... Hinamori called softly in making great sign. »

Koji turned to his mother, while her sister continued to grumble over, and began to make great sign too.

«- Can you pick up the sock of your sister, Mirei ? Momo asked, still in a soft voice. »

The boy did not understand the gesture and the words of his mother continued to make silly cuckoo. In raising an eyebrow questioningly.

«- The sock. Hinamori repeated. The sock ! Stop looking at me like a monkey ! Pick up the sock. »

Koji continued to make great gesture to his mother. Still did not understand what she said, while his sister Shinbou tried to bite him.

«- And that I had warned him that the hard-rock went deaf. Hitsugaya growled, fixing the bottom of his glass. »

A simple chair squeak eventually startle, fear, the entire restaurant.

«- FOR GOD SAKE ! HITSUGAYA KOJI TSUBAKI CAN YOU PICK UP THAT DAMN SOCK ! Hinamori cried, pointing to the object of his anger. »

Toshiro fail choke on an ice cube. Mirei stopped trying to undo the knot that held it was his baby seat. Shinobu sat up straight as a pole. And Koji, took off his headphones.

«- The sock ? Koji said, picking up the sock. »

«- And with such children ... They haven't even committed suicide. Commented one woman from the restaurant.»

* * *

**Note 3 : **And...Happy Birthday to Hitsugaya Toshiro !


	11. Shia : Who ?

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclamer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Hitsugaya Shia belongs to AznVKai (I ask permission first !)

**Note :** No ! No ! I didn't have forget you ! And still my excuse for being late. Another chapter-bonus ! I hope you enjoy it at its true value !

**Note 2 :** I'm still sad to not have much reader to my other story. Well, I guess I'll have to do with !

**Note 3 :** I'm sorry to not use Japanese word for the title "Mommy" and "Daddy" or "Captain" but I'm not very comfortable mixing multiple languages. Again sorry.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Shia : Who ?**

* * *

Hitsugaya Shia, three years old adorable little doll, was sitting on a tiny stool yellow to the daycare of the fourth division. Surrounded, the other children amusing themselves with what they had. Shia, while pressing the plush that her father had offered to her, color a drawing she had made of her family.

Shia put the pencil black and took the blue pencil to color the eyes of her father.

The girl applied widely. She wanted her father to be proud of her draw.

When she had finished her drawing, she began to contemplate it, apparently fully proud of herself. Shia wrote her name in a corner of the sheet (- which looked more like a task than a name-)

When, suddenly, a little girl with blond braids approached her. The other girl took a blue stool and sat beside the girl with white hair. Shia looked at her with her large emerald eyes, puzzled.

« You really live with Toshiro Hitsugaya and Hinamori Momo ? Asked the curious little blonde. "

Shia seemed very surprised.

« No, I am not. Calmly replied the little white-haired. »

« They told me, you did. The blonde insisted. »

« I told you. I am not. Shia said. I do not know them. »

« Shia-chan ? Sounded a familiar voice to the little girl. »

Shia turned to see her father stand in the doorway, his arms wide open, the girl got up quickly, took her draw and run away from the strange little girl to go to cuddling in the arms warm and comforting of Daddy.

Once on the road toward the house. Shia, who held the hand of her father, opened his mouth:

« Daddy ? »

«Yeah, sweetie ? »

«Who are Hitsugaya Toshiro and Hinamori Momo ? Asked curiously the little girl. Why do people keep saying they live in our house. »

Hitsugaya Toshiro froze. Shia only knew her parents under the name "Mommy" and "Daddy" and not under their working name. He had never really thought to teach her the difference, he always thought that it was unnecessary.

Apparently, it was a miscalculation.


	12. Byakuya : Stroll

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandon :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** The universe of Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. Except, that belongs to Koji and me alone! (I can lend, but must ask!)

**Note :** I have stagnated in recent weeks because of the outputs of Bleach scan ! I was so upset and shocked ! Anyway, what is done and done.

I come back under the spotlight (finally broken projectors rotting garbage sided) with a section for the fan of...Byakuyabo !

**Note 2 :** Enjoy ! (And, I was thinking to delete my another ficition)

* * *

**Byakuya : Stroll**

« Renji. Byakuya called with his calm voice. »

Abarai Renji jumped several feet to hear his captain's challenge. He turned to his superior, eyes big as saucers as if he don't expected the presence of his captain in his own division.

« Ca-Captain ... muttered the vice-captain. What are you doing here so early ? »

Kuchiki Byakuya raised his eyebrows a few hundredths of a millimeter in listening to the question posed.

« Well, since this place is the office where I work. Began there. And I know, nothing prevents me from coming to introduce me to my own Division at 4 pm. Concludes Byakuya. »

The vice-captain red hair held his breath before the flood of words spoken by the most stoic captain of Gotei 13.

« Wathever. Byakuya growled. It's my turn to ask a question. »

« Which one ? »

« What is _this _? Grumbled the noble, pointing the knee of his vice-captain. »

« _This_... is my knee. Renji said, raising an eyebrow. »

The very noble Kuchiki Byakuya closed his eyes for a few moments to help beat his vice-captain with the first thing that came to hand.

«No. Renji. Byakuya said calmly. I wanted to say. What is the son of Captain Hitsugaya hanging on your knee. Noble ends by pointing Koji, who was strongly attached to the leg of the vice-captain. »

Koji fixed the noble any moment with her large green eyes, before recovering a shaking leg Renji ferociously growling of «RenRen ! »

« Oh ... Well you see, Momo—»

« I honestly doubt that she asked you to baby-sit. Byakuya interrupted abruptly. Especially after the last incident.

«But...Captain— »

« Renji. Began the captain. Just give me the boy. »

« Why ? »

« I brought him back to the Fifth Division. He's the responsibility of vice-captain Hinamori, not ours. »

Vice-Captain Abarai then tried to negotiate with his captain that he was mature enough to bring a child to its mother. But Byakuya remained deaf to protests from the other man.

He knew Renji as his own scarf, the vice-captain was trying to do like Matsumoto, trying everything they both still use Hitsugaya Baby as an excuse to escape work, especially if it meant ... paperwork. And only God knew what these two were about to do to escape the paperwork.

Slowly, Kuchiki took the little boy in his arms and walked towards the door. « I want half of the paperwork on my desk is done before I'm back. I look forward to the return made.»

«Yes, Sir. Renji muttered, sitting in his office. »

* * *

Once outside, Kuchiki Byakuya put little Hitsugaya on the ground. He was too big, and he stirred too much in his arms. As they walked, Koji clutched to white haori to try to stay balanced and not fall on her little butt and then Kuchiki saw that the child was a incredible little thing really talkative and curious, almost boring.

From time to time, he drew on the white fabric to point and name things insignificant.

« A Butter ! »

« It's a Butter_fly._ »

« A nose ! »

« It's a rose. »

The boy, of one year and a half, stopped suddenly and pointed with his finger : two small flowers, which were side by side.

« Flawors. »

« What about them ? Asked Byakuya, calmly. »

The brown haired boy raised his little head to set the captain with his big green eyes, then pointed to the two flowers.

« They flawors. Koji said, as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Pretty flawors, ugly flawors. He explains»

« Whatever. Byakuya replied, shrugging his shoulders. »

Beginning to look a bit tired of playing nurse to rescue the noble decided to cut short the walk through a shortcut through the garden of the Sixth Division. A few minutes of quiet passed before Koji not recover to draw on the haori. «Hey,' Kuya ! »

Great, muttered Byakuya, not only Hitsugaya Koji liked to throw his pacifier on people but he also lacked a sense of the correct designation.

«You have to be the only one not to know. Byakuya began. I am a great noble and a powerful shinigami, so you must call me Captain. Not Kuya, not Byakuya and not _particularly_ Byakuyabo. »

Koji looked with his large green eyes, as if he drank the words of Captain.

« That ... white ! said the little boy showing the haori. As Dadda. »

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, puzzled, before sighing. It was rather a good start.

Finally, they reached the gardens of the Fifth Division, it took little time before Byakuya perceive Ukitake and Hinamori sitting together, starting to take tea and talking.  
Hinamori was present. _Very well_ thought Byakuya. This will save him time.

« Recently, we've talked about having another, Momo said, her cheeks red. But—oh Ko-chan ! Cried the vice-captain, seeing her son toddling toward her. What are you doing here ? You're still taking a stroll while Mom's back was turned ? »

« It was RenRen... Confessed Koji, advancing on all fours to his mother's lap. »

Hinamori looked up the noble Kuchiki.

« Really ? Asked her, suddenly angry. »

« Yes. Byakuya explained, sitting down. Renji had him.»

« Sometimes... I want just to ... gritted Hinamori. »

« To shut him up in the archives and force to do all the paperwork. Kuchiki proposed. »

« You can do it for me ? »

« With pleasure. »


	13. Momo II : Mattress Mystery

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandon :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** The universe of Bleach and its characters belong to Kubo Tite. Except, that belongs to Koji and me alone! (I can lend, but must ask!)

**Note :** Hey ! It's been a while (again !) Sorry ! Don't blame me ! Blame school and my laziness ! But, I promise, I try to uptated soon !

**Note 2 :** If you remember the chapter with Momo (when she put varnishes on her baby) at the end, I alluded to something that is hidden under the mattress of the boy. It's the answer !

Enjoy and Review (please)!

* * *

**Momo II : Mattresses Mystery !**

* * *

Momo leaned against the fence of the cot and watched her son in his new pajamas, and sighed with great tenderness.  
She remembered that she had bought the pajamas, shortly after the birth of Koji, the small baby boy growing very fast and she needed to buy a new pair of pajamas. Rukia had then offered to go buy what she needed in a new store that just opened in Karakura.

She hid under the mattress, waiting for the right moment, or Toshiro would drop his guard and where she might be put to the boy.

What is true, these pajamas were too cute to be real. The fabric, in white light pink tone was soft and delicate. It's had a big ball of pink cotton, which resembled cotton candy, sewn on the back. Two large ears hanging over the sides of the baby's face. And, best of all, the feet and mittens were shaped like paws.

The footies Chappy pajama look so cute.

Sighing again, she leaned over and took Koji out of his craddle. She laid his head on her shoulder and enjoyed the contact with the delicate soft tissue under the skin of her fingers.  
Koji half asleep on the shoulder of his mother, enfolding her in his chubby little arms, when he heard a familiar sound in the hallway, he raised his large green eyes.

«- Momo ? »

Absorbed in his adoration, hardly had she realized that her boyfriend was back in the room. She sighed dreamily.

«- Oi ! Momo ! »

Momo's eyes s'ouvrire of terror when she realized who owned the voice hoarse. She stifled a curse between his teeth. _He wasn't supposed to be a meeting of captain or do paperwork ?_

«- I thought you were in a meeting or convince Rangiku to do paperwork. Hinamori mumbled, burying Koji face in her chest and squeezed a little closer to not notice that Toshiro pajamas.»

She knew well that he would faint or going to do morality if he saw their son in a dress like that.  
Toshiro ran his fingers through his hair, before removing his Haori and put it on a cabinet endorsement.

«- You will never believe me. Hitsugaya growled. One of the bizut managed to set fire to the paper, we tried to turn it off but instead of balancing water, Matsumoto balancing sake ... I had to pull Hyourinmaru out ... »

Hinamori first shook her head to make him sure she was listening, before she start to swing from side to side to soothe a giggling Koji and in an attempt, rather pointless, to escape from the situation.  
However, the baby Chappy laughed softly for no reason and began to caress the cheek of his mother with his rabbit's foot.

«- You haven't put Koji in bed yet ? Toshiro asked, massaging his shoulders and frowned. »

It was a moment of silence. Toshiro approaching slowly and Momo trying to find an excuse.

«- Hmm ... I did..., she stammered. Then ... He woke up because I had to change his diaper ! I will put it back in his bed ! So ... er ... Good Night ! She cried, making a move to lean over the cradle to put the child down. »

«- Hey. Let me also say _Good Night_ ... Toshiro adds softly, drawing Momo by size. »

Momo is inwardly cursed her sad misfortune. _He's trying to be sweet now !_

The captain's arm round him, he plunged his face into the neck of the young mother. He closed his eyes and went to the ear of the vice-captain and whispered things, stupid and suggestive.

Baby Koji laughed for the fate of his mother. Toshiro looked down at his son that he amused laugh as much, when :

«- Momo ? Toshiro's voice squeaked. »

«- Y ... Yes ? »

«- What is it ? »

She stopped trying to make one that does not understand.

«- Momo ? He repeated. Tell me why my son is wearing ...that stuff ? »

«- C'mon ! It's just a _pajama _! Said the arrested, holding her baby closer. It's keep him warm this winter ! »

«- It is spring ! »

«- Well ... it _will _give him warm in winter ! »

«- But why pajamas ... Rabbit ? »

The words remained stuck in the throat of Momo, viscous tar-like, it has managed to release a pathetic excuse.

«- Because...hum... it's _cute_! »

«- He has a tail Cotton ! Toshiro yelled their throats hoarse. And what's more pink ! »

«- Koji's cute ... Hinamori growled, trying to calm Koji, who was near tears of laughter. »

Toshiro firmly grasped the shoulders of his fiancée and forced her to face him. He looked at her with eyes fixed.

«- Momo. Koji is not cute ! Explained the white haired boy. When your mother put you in pajamas Chappy, takes picture of you and show them to all of her friends. This is _not _cute, and _not_ so pretty ! End Hitsugaya, pulling the hood of the rabbit out of head of his son. »

«- But_, Yes, it is_ ! Momo whimpered, pouting. »

«- No. It's embarrassing ! »

A silence between the two parents.

«- Take it off... Please. Hitsugaya growled, crossing his arms. »

Hinamori, against heart nodded and put her beloved son on the changing table and began to remove his pajamas.

«- Isshin show me some cliché of Kurosaki as a baby, his mother had put him on similar clothing. Toshiro explained, under questioning look of Momo. I don't want my son to be a little Kurosaki look like ! »


	14. Hisagi : Spoiled Rotten ? Never

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** The universe belongs to Kubo Bleach. Koji is my only property.

**Note :** Hard to want to write when there is school, when it rains, when it is hot and when you are a sacred lazy lady, but I write anyway! ( Trust me ! I made a superhuman effort !)

**Note II :** A short chapter like this, because I'm a cousin who spoils (maybe too much) her cousins.

* * *

**Hisagi : Spoiled Rotten ? Never ...**

This afternoon there, through the Fifth Division, Hisagi preview the happiest of events since his afterlife. He came to give some files to fill when he heard a chuckle coming from the backyard.

Approaching cautiously, he saw the cute, chubby, and small Hitsugaya Koji who was pursuing ants.

The vice-captain suddenly began to smile when he saw the boy start to dig between the flowers. _No_ woman could resist the charm of a baby with bright eyes and cheerful, or his uncle _devilishly_ sexy.

Then, Hisagi did what any other vice-captain, slightly perverted and downright silly, would have done after a long reflection. A _very_ long reflection about fifteen seconds.

«Oi ! Hinamori ! I take your son for a walk !» Cried Hisagi, by dropping files on the ground to replace the baby.

It looked somewhat like a kidnapping, but Hisagi didn't really want to hear the protests or approval of the mummy of the Fifth Division.

Shuuhei used his shunpo in the opposite direction to arrive at the Tenth Division, where he slowed his pace to balance the little boy on his shoulders and avoid getting caught by Hitsugaya Toshiro.

At first, it worked.

Until the baby does realize who he was _high_. Small Koji began to feel nauseous and frightened, he grabbed a handful of hair and began to Hisagi shoot really hard, and he began to whimper.

«Aw ! Aw ! Aw ! » Hisagi whimpered, trying to let go the boy, who clung very nervously to his scalp. « Let go my hair ! I will not let you down ! Damn ! I would go with all my hair tonight ! »

While he struggled to regain his freedom, someone behind him began to cry hysterically.

«Koji-kun ! What are you doing here, Sweetie ? » Matsumoto asked, approaching the Duo.

Forgetting his previous outright pain, Shuuhei began to inflate his chest.

« Nothing. You know. » Hisagi said calmly. « It's just a Boy's Afternoon Out.»

Just by looking at the face of the vice-captain, Shuuhei could tell she was dying to bring the boy to kiss him everywhere and muffled him between her breasts.

The tattoo man took the little boy under the arms and handed over to Rangiku who hastened immediately take the child in her arms.

« Aww ! You're almost as cute as me ! » Matsumoto exclaimed, by filing a slobbery kiss on the cheek Koji, who once wiped his cheek. « You know what this means, don't you ? » She asked, turning to Hisagi.

_You go on a date with me ?_

« Not at all. » Hisagi said.

« Thinks a bit, head node.» Rangiku said, giving a friendly shot in the shoulder of her colleague. «This means if you're an uncle and I'm an aunt... We must ... »

« We must to do what ? »

« Spoil. Make him a horribly rotten-spoiled child. »

Hisagi accepted the idea with some enthusiasm. Almost all the officers were all considered more or less as aunts or uncles of the little Hitsugaya.

Everyone kept an eye on him. Everyone contributing to teach him things. Some very good things, as well as very bad thing.

And then it was like a date, Hisagi thought, a unofficial date where they would spoil Koji-kun to death, but a it was a date. And what better way to start an ice cream.

* * *

«All babies love ice cream. » Rangiku announced triumphantly, having ordered a huge bowl of chocolate ice cream.

Moreover, Hisagi noticed with concern the top of the ice cream was leaning precariously on the side.

« You really think he will able to eat all that ? » Asked the vice-captain, installing the boy in a highchair.

«We'll help him a little, silly. » Matsumoto laughed giving a spoon to his colleague.

While eating, Hisagi was looking, with lots and lots of envy, Rangiku feed the baby with a spoon.

_This lucky little bastard !_ think Shuuhei, weeping inwardly. _He doesn't even realize how he's lucky he had to be fed by a goddess like her !__  
_  
«What do you say ? »Rangiku asked, taking a spoonful of ice.

«Pwease ? » Koji said.

« No.» Rangiku replied, smiling. «You had to say : _I love you_ Ran-chan. »

«Pwease.» Koji respond, once again, looking for his spoon.

_Oh ! I can say it for you !_ Groaned inwardly, Hisagi as he watched the boy snatched the spoon from the hands of Rangiku, quite violently, annoyed by her little game

The chocolate ice turned into two chocolate ices.

Then three, then four, then five.

* * *

And the chocolate ice cream turned into a trip to the local toystore, where Rangiku is set to discuss only the purchase of the stuffed dragon or the plushy cat. When she asked to his opinion, Hisagi replied, shrugging his shoulders.

«We just buy both. »

«You're right ! » Rangiku exclaimed, tapping gently on the shoulder of the man and taking the two stuffed animals to the delight of Koji.

Both plush were transformed into four plushes, then six plushes, then almost thirty plushes.

* * *

And when Matsumoto noted how little Hitsugaya was dirty. They went to buy a new shirt, which turned into two T-shirts and five pairs of pants, blue socks, three caps and a pair of sunglasses.

«What do you think of heart shaped glasses ? » Rangiku asked to the boy, pointing a pair of sunglasses.

«Na. » Replied Koji, shaking his head.

«And the star shaped glasses ? »

«Na. »

«The flower shaped glasses ? »

«Na. »

«You like something at least ? »

«Daddy . »

« Sweetie, your daddy isn't a pair of sunglasses.» Rangiku explained.

«Daddy.» Replied Koji, yet again, with a smile on his lips. « Daddy ! Daddy ! Daddy ! »

«You think he's trying to tell us something ?» Hisagi asked, raising an eyebrow.

«I think so. »Replied a voice that Matsumoto knew only too well.

«Captain Hitsugaya ! »

«Run, Shuuhei ! Run ! »

* * *

**Note :** *sigh*I just read the last Bleach Scan. Aizen is a such damn monster (I want use another word...but I can't XD) I just hope for the latest survivant they going to have a help. Anyway...Thanks for reading, and please leave a review !

See you soon !


	15. Kira : Make Up

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Fandom :** Bleach

**Disclaimer :** The universe belongs to Kubo Bleach. Koji is my only property.

**Note :** Oh ! Jesus ! I'm a such lazy one ! I very sorry, people. But, I was not really in the mood for writing. But I hope you're (all of us) going to enjoy this chapter ! (and reviewing, please)

Enjoy !

* * *

**Kira : Make up ?**

**

* * *

**« Mama ! »Shouted happily the little Koji, turning his head and waving his arms to Momo, who stood in the doorway.

« For god sake ! What's happened here ! » Momo cried, dropping the bag she was carrying.

There was no doubt that Kira Izuru was, now, in a very annoying situation.

In truth, he would have preferred to have a hangover with Matsumoto drawing on his face with her eyeliner instead of being there.

How annoying situation. It would be really hard to explain.

«What you do to him ? » Momo asked, stunned.

He would not accept. He knew that.

Hisagi, Matsumoto and Abarai had even warned him.

And yet, it was enough that she makes to him her famous eye-dog.

And obviously, he had accepted.

What a weak man he was.

«W-Why ... » Stammered the vice-captain, who sought her words.

Was really annoying. In addition, Koji continued chirping beside him and shake this_ thing_ between his small hands.

« Kira-kun, why ... why did you have lipstick all over your face ? » Momo asked exploding with laughter.

It was humiliating.

He knew he would not fall asleep and let the makeup case next to Koji's hand.

* * *

**Author's note :** Next week I'm going to a festival (called Japan Expo)But don't worry, I already start writing the next chapter, I promise you it will appear next week !

And, ow ! Did you read the latest chapter of Bleach ? (if not, don't read what I'm going to say) But Tensa Zangetsu is just...My god...so hansome ! He took a quite facelift xD And Aizen has a look..well...He reminds me a singer of the 80's (xD) but He such like a monster.

Anyways, I had to stop talking.

Reviews ?


	16. Ikkaku : Weird

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** The universe of Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Koji belong to me.

**Note :** Wow ! It's some time since my last release ! No, I wasn't on vacation, but rather telling me to crack my computer with an intense bothered to open a page word ! (Yes, yes I'm not really a liar mostly on my laziness!) And I was surprised to discover that the number of readers had increased! (But would be even better if the comment was a little up too!)

Finally, I wrote a small chapter with Ikkaku !

Please enjoy it !

* * *

**Ikkaku : Weird.**

* * *

Today was a really sunny day, there was no trace of a cloud in the blue sky. Nearby, perched among the branches, you could hear the happy song of birds.

In much clearer, it was a really boring day for the Shinigami of the Eleventh Division, which had nothing to do. No mission, so by the simplest of logic, no hollow to slice.

So it was to pass the time as Madarame Ikkaku and Ayasegawa Yumichika decided to walk up and down through the Seireitei, through the rougher roads or paths most filled with flowers.

And so it was through its paths, they arrived near the courtyard of the Tenth Division where they saw, sitting quietly on the porch, Hinamori Momo and her fiance, Hitsugaya Toshiro, taking full advantage of this day without problem.

"Oi ! Captain Hitsugaya ! Hinamori !" Ikkaku cried, making a nod hello to the young couple.

The white haired captain replied with a simple wave of his hand, the brown haired vice-captain answered with a simple smile and a wave of labor movement.

"What is what brings you here ?" Toshiro asked, raising an eyebrow.

"We enjoy the beauty of the landscape." Yumichika said. "Although it isn't more beautiful than me." He say with a radiant smile.

"There is nothing to do, today." Preferred to say Ikkaku.

A balloon bearing the image of Totoro, left the room, which was open behind the young couple, turned on the porch, got out of it and ends up at the foot of Ikkaku. The third seat of the Eleventh Division took the ball in his hand before noticing the small Hitsugaya Koji walking down the steps with the help of Momo before rushing to Ikkaku, holding his little hands.

"Pwease, my ball." Koji said, pointing to the object that was in the hand of the bald man.

"Ah, the ball belong to you..." Say Ikkaku, handing the object to the boy.

"Thanks." Koji smiled, very happy to have his property back.

Then, Ikkaku blinked before going to study physics at the boy green eyes. He finally slammed his hands.

"Weird ..." Mumbled Ikkaku, which attracted the attention of three other adults around him.

"What ?" Toshiro asked

"With his pink cheeks, Koji looks like a little girl." Concludes Ikkaku.

Then, the last thing he remembered was that Yumichika and Hinamori were laughing and he was laying on the ground, his face having met Hitsugaya's fist, rather violently.

* * *

So, did you enjoy it ? A little review, maybe ? xD

See ya~


	17. Urahara : Earthquakes

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** The universe belongs to Kubo Tite Bleach. Koji belongs to me.

**Note :** Wow ! I just realize that it will make more than a year since I published this story! My laziness makes me almost scared when I think about. Anyway, I really like to write it (but hey, no illusions, I'm not going to spend two years on it ! xD) And I wrote an another chapter, really fast this time XD I'm so proud of myself !

Finally, I wrote a small chapter with Kisuke !

And, reviewiers are really nice. I really appreciate it !

Please enjoy it !

* * *

**Urahara : Earthquakes**

* * *

Make a romantic weekend, Hitsugaya Toshiro shook his head in a "yes"

Without the slightest trace of their baby boy, Hitsugaya Toshiro shook his head again.

Confide their boy to Urahara Kisuke, Hitsugaya Toshiro shook his head violently in a "no" without precedent.

Finally, it is not like that said the captain of the Tenth Division would offend the beliefs of the vice-captain of the Fifth Division. (Hitsugaya Toshiro vulnerable to puppy eyes of his fiancee ?... Tch…Nonsense !)  
It was in these conditions Toshiro left his son, nearly two years old, at the hands of the former captain of the Twelfth Division.

"Don't worry Captain Hitsugaya." Kisuke began, looking Koji chasing Yoruichi, who was under her feline form and trying not to pull a tuft of hair by the toddler. " Nothing will happen to your offspring during your absence. "

It was not that Toshiro did not believe Urahara, but it was never too careful, especially with the Shinigami.

"Good. " Hinamori intervened on entering the room and placing a bag on a table nearby. "I took care to put some business, it is everything that takes to the weekend. Food, clothes, spare meal times. His toys, stuffed animals. His favorite blanket, diapers ... I think everything is there. " Momo say, counting on her fingers.

"Good, very good. Everything will be fine. " Assured Urahara, his face hidden behind his fan.

Momo and Toshiro shook his head slowly, before crouched beside the little boy, who had managed to catch Yoruichi.

"Be wise, darling." Momo asked, in a soft voice. "I love you so much." She said kissing his forehead.

The scream of a strangled cat and a childish laugh was his only reply.

The weekend went well in all, aside from the fact that Yoruichi had developed a disastrous fear of little children crying "Kitty ! Kitty ! " and she had almost finished strangling a dozen times.

It should not omit the fact that Koji was a hyperactive one year and a half boy and he did not let himself be put to bed just because you _told_ him it was time to sleep.

After one or two hours of fierce fighting, Urahara and his friend, Yoruichi, were finally able to get themselves to bed.

Then in the morning, with his pretty face and his baby talk, Hitsugaya Koji asked to what was the strange noises he heard in the next room last night.

Sadly trapped, Kisuke replied that stuttering was the work of earthquakes.

Pitiful excuse, is not it. He regretted it.

Especially when both parents came to pick up their son and that he ran towards them said.

"Mama, Papa ... There's earthquakes in his room." Explained the toddler panicked and showing Kisuke whit his little finger.

Urahara Kisuke found himself running through the neighborhood pursued by a very _very_ young mother

* * *

So, did you enjoy it ? A little review, please ? xD

See ya~


	18. Nanao : Bookworm

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Koji is my only property.

**Note **: Wow ... This school back was hard, I barely managed to find even that a little time to write even that some lines. But I'm warrior , here is a short chapter to try to make me forgive my absence! (Really small...)

**Note II :** Bleach Scan's Readers, you have my full support for these two weeks !

Small chapter with Nanao, firstly because I like her, and secondly because I felt like it !

Happy reading!

* * *

**Nanao : Bookworm**

* * *

Since the young (and frankly cute) Hitsugaya Koji had given his first cry by coming into the world. Ise Nanao, woman cultivated and vice-captain of the Eighth Division, always had the feeling that the small monster would be a genius. Exactly as his father

He had begun to walk early, he had his first teeth, also early, and as many know that his first word was also very intellectual. It was thus evident that the shinigami places a lot of hope in this little guy.

Then as everything on Thursday afternoon, she kept the two-year-old little boy and took him either to the library, or to the Eighth Division (because she also kept this dear Kyouraku) and made him the reading  
Today, having finished the reading of his favourite book, the little dark-haired boy put his small hand, coiled, on the coverof the book and raised the head towards his day nursemaid by fixing her with his charming emerald eyes. Seen the air which displayed on his face, Koji seemed ready to say something intelligent.

"Koji wanna eat book." He told with a serious little voice.

Prodigy… or not.

* * *

Just hope, you'll enjoy it, because I did when I wrote this =)

I may see you're review.

See ya~


	19. Kira : feedingbottle

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Koji is my only property.

**Note :** As there are problems at the high school. So, I thus take advantage of it, to write a little, because I have already begun to write four or five last chapter. (Yeah, y'know, it would be necessary to think of a end to this story !)

**Note II :** A story inspired by real facts. (I swear xD)

A short story with Kira because I wanted to write a chapter with him for such a long time !

Good Reading ! and thanks for review !

* * *

**Kira : ****Feeding-bottle**

* * *

It was the clear afternoon and sunny, although that the temperature is a little cool. There was no slightest presence of a grey or white cumulonimbus, the sky was simply and perfectly clearly.

But the temperature was low. It is for it that the vice-captain of the Third Division, Kira Izuru, began shivering by venturing except his office.

During his small walk, the vice- captain arrived near the gardens of the Fifth Division where he perceived, sat on the flight of steps, his former classmate, Hinamori Momo and, the white-haired genius, Hitsugaya Toshiro and, playing in the middle of the court, the two-year-old little boy, Hitsugaya Koji, playing with his ball.

"Hello, Hinamori." Kira exclaimed, by approaching the small family.

"Hello, Kira-kun !" Waved Momo, smiling, before putting her index in front of hers lips. " But, less loud, Toshiro is taking a little nap." She added in whispering and by caressing the mop of white hair of the captain, who slept on her shoulder.

The blond agreed silently before hearing some growls which emanated back to his back, by turning around, he disputed that these noises were only those of Koji, which tried so-so to rise on the flight of steps.

Kind boy, as he was always been, Kira knelt down near the little boy and caught him the hand to help him to climb.

"Thank you." Said Koji, happy to have managed to climb, before rushing to her mother. " Mama…I'm thirst !" He explained, by showing his small mouth.

Obviously as good mother who always planned any eventuality, vice-captain of the division, searched, with her free hand, a small bag which was next to her, and to take out a feeding-bottle of it filled with milk before it to her son, who seemed happy to receive his property.

Once the little boy satisfied with his request, the former two classmates began to exchange old memories as well as some commonness. Whereas in its corner, Koji, seems sad that he finishes his feeding-bottle so fast, rushed once again to her mother, and put himself near to her knees.

"Mama, need more milk !" The little boy groaned by pulling a big bang at the garment of Momo, revealing her breast.

Toshiro was woken up by a shout acute, and when he opened his eyes, which was not his surprise when he discovered his fiancé, a bare breast, trying to explain to their son, moaning that he wanted more milk, that he could not make it, and Kira Izuru, faints on the ground, which seemed to have been a victim of a nasal bleeding.

"Did I miss… anything ?"

* * *

Hehe, I uptaded early this time. But I had too, the 18th was my birthday and my high school was close (I'm only 16, I'm a child xD)

But I hope you're going to enjoy it because I really enjoy to write !

See ya~


	20. Zanpakuto : Come to me !

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Koji is my only property.

**Note :** As my high school was closed. I take this opportunity again and again to write a little, as you can see. Well, this chapter is rather to those who have seen the anime including Zanpakutō arc where we see them take human form. Sorry for the others, but this doesn't prevent you to read and leave your opinion.

**Note II** : History not inspired by real events. (By cons if this has already happened you let me know it !)

**Note III :** Note no real importance, but I realized that I posted two chapters with Kira (chappy 15 and chapppy 19) this is a bit silly.

A little story, then, with Toshiro and Momo's Zanpakutō because I found the idea somewhat amusing.

Enjoy ! And thank you for reviewing !

* * *

**Zanpakutō : Come to me !**

* * *

It was a story a little old and somewhat embarrassing for our young couple of parents. But it was necessary to know that they _never _really attended to the really first steps of Koji.

At that time, actually not that far away, the boy was then aged only ten or nine months and he only knew how emptied his bottle, fill his diapers and talk his baby babble.

That day, due to their jobs loaded (attending meetings, doing paperwork, requiring paperwork to Matsumoto, chase Matsumoto to get her to do the paperwork ... you know the kind of stuff probably very mundane) and the two young parents unable to use a suitable nanny decided something unconventional.

Appeal to the human form of their own Zanpakutō to keep an eye on their offspring. Who would have thought they would miss so much ?

Anyway, the afternoon was going on rather normally, the two Zanpakutō had elected domicile in the toddler's room, playing quietly on the ground chewing his dragon plush.

Hyourinmaru rose suddenly from the tiny bright blue stool on which he sat for an hour and thirty minutes and sixteen seconds, and took the opportunity to go and prepare tea.

When he heard an acute noise, as a shout, of a mother who saw her child getting up for the first time.

Panicked, he ran into the bedroom of Koji, and he found Tobiume jumping with joy by clapping in her hands while the little boy ... well ... trying to stand up without falling.

"He's stand up ! He's to stand up ! " Tobiume jubilee, excited by the situation.

Koji stood quietly, taking care not to fall. Now he was standing up, he had to go to next phase : waking. He took a step forward, advancing slowly unsure of his own actions. Tobiume squats in front of him and stretched out her arms to the toddler.

"Good, Koji. Tobiume whispered. Come to me, come to Tobiume. "

The boy suddenly fell on his buttocks and began to crying before reiterated his experience. He started up again but this time, instead heading to Tobiume, he went to Hyourinmaru with slow step.

"Hey ! This is unfair! He was coming to me !" Tobiume growled.

"Now, he's coming to me." Hyourinmaru replied with a smile on his lips, waiting for the toddler.

" Koji ! Come to Tobiume ! " She called, by instigating the attention of the baby boy which changed directive and heading towards the zanpakuto of his mother.

" No. Koji, come to me." Called Hyourinmaru in his turn by stretching out his arms towards the boy.

Koji looked at Tobiume and Hyourinmaru and once more changed his objective and heading to the zanpakuto of his father.

"Koji, no ! You had to come _to _me. " Tobiume whimpered.

"Why he should come _to _you ? "

" Because my master was carried him during nine months and three days, it's as if I was his mother! "

"My master helped the conception what I know it is him who changes his diapers, it's as if I was his father. "

"My master is breastfeeding him ! "

" My master gets up all the time at night when Koji cries. "

"My teacher ate such terrible things during her pregnancy in order to carried Koji. "

"My master was preparing the terrible things during her pregnancy. "

"Koji had my master's hair. "

"Koji had my master's eyes. "

"Koji come to Tobiume ! "

"Koji come to Hyourinmaru. "

The little boy, who had stopped meanwhile, looked alternately at both zanpakuto, indecisive. Then, he decided that he preferred to sit down on the floor and crawling towards his plushy dragon under the glance scandalized by both individuals.

* * *

Nya, Koji such a cutie pie~

I hope you liked it ! And, a revieweur ask me for a chappy with Chad, I didn't forget I will be able to write soon, promise !

Don't forget reviews ! See ya~


	21. Zaraki : How to change a diaper

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Koji belongs to me.

**Note :** I'm in holiday (well until Wednesday) so I take the opportunity to write a little, as you can see. Well, this chapter is about Zaraki. So read and leave your opinion, please ?

**Note II** : History not inspired by real events.

Enjoy ! And thank you for reviewing !

* * *

**Zaraki : How to change a diaper**

* * *

The problems had begun, as usual, or almost, with the very curious little boy with chubby check, Hitsugaya Koji and the manly, Zaraki Kenpachi, captain of the Eleventh Division.

Indeed, Zaraki was a man, a real one, a manly man.

To enter in his division, it was necessary to be a man, it was necessary to know how to fight (it was necessary to have a police record) you shouldn't be a sissy by extension, thus, you shouldn't be a woman (No, you're wrong Yachiru was a little kid), it was necessary to not have a kido type of zanpakutō … And, you shouldn't wear diapers.

It was that the captain of the Eleventh Division had explain to Hitsugaya Koji while his vice-captain, Kusajishi Yachiru, taught him how to remove his diapers.

A thing that Hinamori Momo hadn't approved.

A thing that Hitsugaya Toshiro had found damn funny..

"Try to look on the bright side, Momo." Toshiro said with a smile. "We don't have to change his diapers anymore."

The young mother rolled her eyes continuing to run after Koji, who had escaped the surveillance of his parents and had enjoied removing his pants then his diapers and enjoied now cavorting, buttocks in the air, through the gardens of the Fifth Division under the glances taken aback of the members of her division.

* * *

Cutie Koji ? xD

I hope you liked it ! And, a revieweur ask me for a chappy with Chad, I didn't forget I will be able to write soon, promise !

Don't forget reviews ! See ya~


	22. Unohana : Vaccine

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Koji belongs to me.

**Note :** I wrote this chapter long time ago but I didn't have the time to publish, but I now, I can so. This chapter is about Unohana. So, can you read and leave your opinion, please ?

Enjoy ! And thank you for reviewing !

* * *

**Unohana : ****Vaccine**

* * *

The Fourth Division had a developed and a strict sanitary system. For example, every six months every member of every Division as well as every person within Seireitei, necessarily had to come be vaccinated. There was no exception. _None_.

In a corridor of the Fourth Division, Hinamori Momo squat in front of a huge plant which decorated the room.

"Come to mama, honey." She whispered at the young child who was hidden behind the plant.

"Na." Answered curtly Koji, by sinking a little more into his hiding place.

"Come on, Koji, go out from there." said Toshiro, a little more firmly and who squats in his turn. "That doesn't make hurt at all, Daddy promises." He added, always feling so stupid to speak like that.

"Bad sir, lying is wrong. Koji protested once again."

"I'm not a _bad sir_, Ko."

Nothing to do. Koji growled again, a sign of his deep disagreement with the story of one large needle stuck into his arm

Two young parents sighed and got up, thinking about another way of bringing their son out of his den. Then, after some other fruitless attempts, the door of the cabinetopened letting seem Renji grimacing with pain which rubbed his arm accompany with Unohana which showed an immense smile.

"Captain Hitsugaya, vice-captain Hinamori, it's your son turn." She announced with her melodious voice.

"Uh ... this means that we have a slight problem." Murmured the vice-captain, pointing to the groggy boy stashed behind the plant.

The captain of the Fourth Division murmured a very quiet "I see." Before squatting in her turn near the hiding place of small Koji, this one turned the face to the new negotiator with an annoyed frown on his cutie face.

"Koji, I have to make you this vaccine." Confided Unohana, with a serene face.

"Na. I don't wanna." Koji protested once again, crossing his little arms.

"Listen, little cutie pie." Unohana again, rummaging in her pockets. "I'll make you the sting and in exchange, I'll give you some chocolate."

"Cho…co…late ?" Repeated the child, suddenly extraordinarily interested by the subject.

"Yes, chocolate."

The boy thought for a few seconds before crawling out of his hiding place, a sign that he had accepted the deal. Proud of this successful transaction, both parents and the captain took her child inside the room.

Koji clung tightly to his father when the needle penetrates his arm skin, he groaned in pain, even when the needle left his arm and his mother dressed him, before babbling with enjoyment when he received the piece of promised chocolate.

"Oh, captain Hitsugaya." Called Unohana, while the small family was about to leave.

"Yes." Made the called while having fun pulling the cheeks of a cherub, who happily munched his chocolate.

"Sit down and remove your shihakushou, please." She announced, by preparing another syringe. "It would seem that you aren't vaccinated."

Every six months every member of every Division as well as every person within Seireitei, necessarily had to come be vaccinated. There was no exception. _None_.

"Na. I don't wanna." Toshiro groaned.

* * *

Toshiro's such a child xD Even when he's a dad.

I hope you liked it ! And, a revieweur ask me for a chappy with Chad, I didn't forget I will be able to write soon, promise ! (promise, promise ! It's for very soon, I began to write it !)

Don't forget reviews ! See ya~


	23. Chad : Beat by a phone

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Koji belongs to me.

**Note :** I wrote this chapter long time ago but I didn't have the time to publish, but I now, I can so. This chapter is about Chad for a reader who asked me to do. So, can you read and leave your opinion, please ?

**Note II :** Again sorry for my mispelling or mistake

Enjoy ! And thank you for reviewing ! I appreciate it

* * *

**Chad : Beat by a phone**

* * *

Yasutora Sado had been sick these last two days. Nothing serious, just a small fever. In brief, it was thus quite natural that he contact a member of his class to be able to catch up his delay.

He looked at his clock. It was the fifteen o'clock in the afternoon, in this the hour Ichigo had to be on hollow hunt and as for Ishida he did not really know but preferred avoided, he thus decided to call Inoue.

What Chad did not know it is that this day, Orihime had visit in her small apartment.

The telephone sounded some second, before somebody picks up.

" Hello ? "Asked the young man. "

" _'llo ?_" Said a really young voice which was not the one of Orihime.

" Huuh…excuse me, little one, could y— " Said Chad, knew that it's was

" _I'm Koji_. " Cut the little boy in the other end of the line

" … Nice to meet you, Koji, could you— "

"_Yes._ "

"I have not finished my sente—"

"_Yes, yes, yes, yes_

Honestly, Chad never had the habit of children even more than those at the other end of the phone that does not even let you finish a sentence to let you talk to an adult.

"_Listen, Listen_ _!_" Insisted the boy, very happy.

"Yes ... Chad sighed. I'm listening. "

Something that he quickly regretted as the child began to sing, in a very personal way, the lullaby "Hush, little baby. "Accompanied by alarming noise (mouth noises accompanied by delightful sound of children playing with their drool) probably choreographed from the imagination of this child.

" _Shuu, Shuu, little babaa!_ "

Yasutora didn't expect that vocal cords can give so much power to little boy.

Apparently, the volume obliged somebody, who was in the apartment to Orihime, to come to interrupt this _magnificent_ sonata.

"_Koji-chan, give the phone to Auntie Hime_." Inoue kindly ordered with melodious voice at the other end of the phone.

The injunction was followed by a relentless and child trying to hit his "Auntie Hime" with the phone in question.  
Then, while Chad was hesitant to hang when a relative calm came up when he heard Hinamori Momo catch her _adorable_ son by the pants and take him to calm down elsewhere. Orihime finally took possession of her phone.

"_Hello ?_"Orihime said in a singsong voice.

"I disturb maybe ?" Chad asked, worried.

"_Don't worry, it's just that Koji-chan doesn't digest very well my hot pepper's cookies._ "

* * *

Finish~

Come on, this is so true xD When a children have something in their hand, they think it's belong to them...and it's sometimes pretty funny ! Anyway, I hope the reader who asked me this, was happy to have it :3 I'll try to do my best...so

And, the latest Bleach...well...it's just amaze me so much...but Ishidaa~ xD

Nevermind. Don't forget to put reviews, please ! See ya~


	24. Soi Fon : War Paint

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Koji belongs to me.

**Note :** Ha ! This time it's Soi Fon ! Hope you're going to appreciate it !

**Note II :** Again sorry for my mispelling or mistake

Enjoy ! And thank you for reviewing ! I appreciate it…Even if…I don't have too...x)

* * *

**Soi Fon ****: War Paint**

* * *

When she went in her office after her absence of about ten minutes, Soi Fon believed that she was going to lose her eardrums. Indeed, no sooner that she reached the gate of her division that children's tears resounded, rather violently, in her office.

She soon regretted having to give, for several minutes, custody of Koji to her stupid vice-captain, Omaeda.

The little boy sat in a corner with glasses bigger than him on his nose, weeping bitterly and each time the vice-captain tried to approach him, the little Hitsugaya began to shouting more louder .

"But what are you doing !" Soi Fon roared, who was blocked her ears.

Sunglasses slid of the nose of Koji and crashed pitifully on the ground. Omaeda, who had not seen his captain, turned around now slowly towards this last one with a pale face.

He had a stupid grin and winked several times, to be sure he was not dreaming.

"C-Captain, what took you so long ?" He asked, shyly.

Soi Fon slightly shrugged her shoulders, grumbling something inaudible about a useless paperwork. Then her gaze fell to Koji Hitsugaya, who sniffed, squalid scrawls slopped the chubby face of the child.

She said nothing. She just stared. But she said nothing. She blinked her eyes several times. But she did not open her mouth. No sound came out unlike the boy, who was always moaned.

"Ah ! Don't have a heart attack, Captain ...it was just for fun, I made him paint war ! "Omaeda asserted, sniffing, visibly proud of him, while turning the black felt between his fingers, under the glance horrified of Koji.

"WAR PAINT ?" Soi Fon exploded, tearing the boy to the ground. "You've dared to put paint on the face of _this_ child? ! "

"Who put the paint on who ? " Asked a sweet voice.

Koji began to giggle in the doorway stood Hinamori Momo, his dear beloved mommy.

Soi Fon did not answer and preferred to show the face of Koji.  
Omaeda was always turning the black felt between his fingers.  
A vein throbbed on Momo's forehead.

Omaeda almost did not come out of it, alive

* * *

Finish~

I hope, Soi Fon is not too OC here. I'll try to do my best...so =)

Nevermind. Don't forget to put reviews, please ! See ya~


	25. Shunsui : Language please

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Koji belongs to me.

**Note :** Ha ! After Nanao it's the turn of her captain, Kyouraku Shunsui ! Hope ya liked it !

**Note II :** Again sorry for my mispelling or mistake

Enjoy ! And thank you for reviewing ! I appreciate it…Even if…I don't have too...x)

* * *

**Shunsui : Language, please !**

* * *

Since he was able to walk and carry objects of a respectable weight, Koji Hitsugaya had only one passion. Carry items like a packet of biscuits when he and his mother went shopping, paperwork that Matsumoto gave him for hidding it, his ball and children's books that Nanao gave him to carry when they went out of the library.

That how Kyouraku Shunsui surprised the little duo going out, cheerfully, of the library : Koji trotted behind Nanao, carrying a book that should well be half of his little size.

From time to time, the vice-captain, of the Eighth Division, stopped waiting for the green-eyed boy who had a hard time carrying his book.

"Don't you want to exchange with me, Koji-kun ?" Asked Nanao, cordially, pointing to a children's book which was in her arms.

"Na ! "

And, they took back their little walking.

"My Nanao-chan is such a good baby-sitter !" Shunsui chirped, putting himself in the way of his vice-captain.

"Good day to you too, Captain." Replied placidly Nanao.

"I wish you could baby-sitting me too ! "

"I do it every day of the week, Captain. "

Behind them, Koji arrived at slow step with this huge book between his small child's arms. When, after a few seconds, he finally arrived at the height of the two adults, he sighed of weakness and left the book...on the foot of Captain Kyouraku, who screamed in pain.

"SON OF-"

"Captain ! Your language, please, you're in the presence of a child. "Cut Nanao, dryly.

And so the captain of the Eighth Divisionto went to the Fourth Division with a broken toe, without the right to say a curse, the presence of the little Koji forcing him to be gentlemen and polite ... no matter what.

* * *

Hope you liked it ! Don't forget to give review or cookie !

_Joyeux Noël_ ! (Merry Chrismas in french xD)


	26. Mayuri : Questionable

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Koji belongs to me.

**Note :** Finally Mayuri's chapter ! He gave me some hard time ! Hope you liked it !

**Note II : **The two next chapter will be the epilogue, yes…I'm almost done with that story !

**Note II****I :** Again sorry for my mispelling or mistake

Enjoy ! And thank you for reviewing ! I appreciate it…Even if…I don't have too...x)

* * *

**Mayuri : Questionable**

* * *

Hitsugaya Koji trotted happily behind his godmother, self-proclaimed, Matsumoto Rangiku.

The blond-haired woman had been asked to deliver paperwork to the Twelfth Division, but the young woman had obviously decided to kidnap the charming toddler on the way, pleading that a beautiful stroll would not hurt him.

Hitsugaya Toshiro had sincerely hesitated to pursue her, he was very too much tired to run after a blonde rather very tolerant with large breast and a little guy who never measured the size of his silliness.

No, he will let them go today…Such a miscalculation.

It is thus this small dynamic duo which arrived cheerfully at the laboratory of the Twelfth Division, under the gaze of some astonished scientists :

"Ouh ! I'm going to eat you! " Babbling Matsumoto, running behind the little boy.

"Na ! " Koji protested, running away, sincerely frightened at the idea of having one of the deadly hug of his godmother. " Na ! Na ! Na ! Don't wanna ! " Koji squeaked when the vice-captain finally caught him and tried to give him a kiss.

The little boy slipping from the arms of his godmother, avoiding the deadly hug, and started again running away through the courtyard of the Twelfth Division, at this very moment the door of the laboratory opened leaving appears Kurotsuchi Mayuri, apparently in a _very_ bad mood.

Koji took advantage of that moment and slipped between the legs of the mad scientist, to the dismay of Rangiku, who did not feel to do the same thing, and he ran inside the laboratory, under the dumbfounded glance of everything the members of the division, including the captain.

" Ugly !" Cried Koji, turning and pointing Mayuri with his finger. " Ugly ! Ugly !" He hummed.

There was a heavy silence, before the mad scientist of a highly questionable beauty give the order to capture this little rascal. Then follows a chase in the Twelfth Division to try to capture the little Hitsugaya.

The captain Kurotsuchi wanting crossing the boy's DNA with a hollow.

While the rest just wanted to save the life of this little innocent, who was there also a debatable term.

They cornered the green eyed boy in the central machine room, the vice-captain of Tenth Division advanced slowly towards the boy, who seemed to be let by the young woman when Mayuri suddenly appeared on the door.

Koji uttered a cry of fear and his hand accidentally skidded against a button he had not seen.

_Self-__destruction __in __five seconds__...__Five__..._

Matsumoto Rangiku death glared at the captain while she took the little boy in her arms.

_Four__..._

All members of the Division were terrified.  
_  
_

_Three__..._

Mayuri shrugged.

_Two__...__One__...__Zero_

* * *

"Guess what, Rangiku-san !" Hinamori giggled at the address of the blonde who was sitting lazily on the couch with Koji on her knees.

"The captain decided to give me free access to my sake ? "

"Don't be silly...It's even better, We're going to have a newcomer in family in a few months. "

We heard the shout of despair of Matsumoto Rangiku to miles away.

* * *

Here one of the latest chapter ! Just hope you liked it !

See ya~ For the two latest chapters !


	27. Toshiro III : Babies

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Hitsugaya Koji and Hitsugaya Shinobu belongs to me.

**Note :** Here the first part of the epilogue, there would two other part. I also decided to deleted the chapter called _KoShiMi_ because I think that it had nothing to do here and it's suck. Anyways, the series of final chapter would be called _Happily Ever After. _

**Note II :** Again sorry for my mispelling or mistake

Enjoy ! And thank you for reviewing ! I appreciate it !

* * *

**Toshiro III : Babies **_(Happily...)_**  
**

* * *

Koji, now three years old, approached the cradle that was in the living room and watched the little thing sleeping peacefully inside.

It was his little sister about ten months, Shinobu, she was really cute, she had rather a cutie and pretty face, chubby because of her very young age, she had dark hair with a few strands of white hair, she had turquoise eyes. Her facial features, like her older brother, corresponded to those of her father. Moreover, the baby was rather characterical, she frowned (just like Koji, by extension exactly as Toshiro) or sulked when she hadn't what she wanted.

She was a sort of "feminine" version of the Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Toshiro was pretty proud to his second _mini-me_, Momo, she was thrilled about having a little girl that she could dress with lots of clothes. (like : _Pajamas Chappy, pajamas for toddlers_ ! to cite just one example)

At first, Koji was very annoyed by her arrival, and then little by little, he was really happy to be big brother, he will have protected and of course he will be the only one allowed to bother her and give her stupid nicknames wich will annoy her.

But, it's the subject of the day, because, the little boy had question that he had in his mind from a very long time.

It was also at this very moment that Hitsugaya Toshiro walked into his living room with a tea cup in hand ... And the paperwork in the other. (This paperwork was following him at home ! Damn !) and sat in the chair.

Koji observed him with his big green eyes, front of trottiner towards him, he rose on the sofa and crawled to him and put his head on his father's knees and fixed him

"Daddy..." Koji began to attract his attention.

"Yes ? " Said Toshiro absently, taking a sip of his tea.

" Why do you wear a sheet ? "

"This is not a sheet it's a haori captain. "

"For what ? "

"To prove that I'm a captain…"

"You're captain of what ? "

" The Tenth Division. "

"Ah ..." Koji say silently. "Daddy ? "

"Yes ? "

"Where do babies come from ? "

The white-haired prodigy choked with the burning liquid, visibly took a very short by the question, Koji looked at him with anxious eyes.  
Toshiro was suddenly turning red and apparently not knowing what to say to his son, who waited patiently for his explanation.

"Mama said it's okay if you don't know." Koji notified gently.

At this point, Toshiro could have sworn that he heard Matsumoto and Hinamori die laughing behind the door.

* * *

Here ! You know that all the little ones asked this _horrible_ question ! xD

Hope you have fun !

See ya~ for the two other one !


	28. Koji : Fact of Life

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Hitsugaya Koji, Hitsugaya Shinobu and Hitsugaya Mirei belongs to me.

**Note :** Here the penultimate part !

**Note III :** Again sorry for my mispelling or mistake

Enjoy it, please !

* * *

**Koji : Facts of Life **_(...Ever...)_**  
**

* * *

**Fact of Life** (by Hitsugaya Koji)

**Dictionary**** :**

**Subjects :** Evil Siblings

**Known for :** causes of troubles and eternal suffering, even without realizing it.

**Definition :** People related by birth and who are undoubtedly related to you (_Sad is not it ?_)

**Social rank** : None. (Except when been born in a noble family of Seireitei)

**Examples :** Hitsugaya Shinobu ( thirteen years old), Hitsugaya Mirei ( ten months)

**How to deal : **

1) Treat them kindly, they'll do the same(_Miracles CAN happen !_)

2) They are beneath you ! You control them ! (_Never think that, they will plan to rebel against you_)

**OR :**

3) Treat them like family, but if it doesn't work :

- Punish them.

- Tell mom or dad.

- Death glare them and plan their downfall (_Whaaaaat ? They're secretly doing the same to you!_)

* * *

Hitsugaya Koji, now fifteen, had just returned from his short stroll, he was sitting in the driveway and take off his shoes with a certain slowness.  
He knew that his parents and his second sister were not at home, having left for that the little white-haired girl would be vaccinated at the Fourth Division.

He sighed and walked into the lounge to find his first little sister, Shinobu, who was sitting in the couch reading a book. Except that the pre-teen, was not sitting in the right way.

"Bu-chan, what I told you about sitting like that ? "Reprimand Koji, frowning at his younger sibling.

The Hitsugaya girl threw a brief glance to her elder brother before restoring all her attention on the book which she was reading.

"You'll get the blood to go to your head Bu-chan and that's bad for you." Groaned Shinobu, with an atrocious voiceto imitate her brother. "You're going to have a headache and you'll get a headache and I won't give you medicine and I'll tell mom and dad and… Yadadada… "

Koji crossed his arms, very unconvinced by such a poor imitation of him, and frowned again.

"First, I don't say '_Yadadada_' " Growled the teen. "And Secondly, and I don't talk like that !"

Shinobu closed the book which she read before turning the head toward her elder brother and pointing him with her finger.

"**You're** talking like that !" Accused the Hitsugaya girl. " And, I know that you don't say ' _Blablabla_' ! I just forget to listen when it reaches that part of your annoying speech! "

"...Shrimp !"

"...Kuro-chan !" **(1)**

The teenager and the preteenager glared each other during some minutes, before Hitsugaya Koji did use his ultimate technique.

The young man gave her _this_ look : _Listen and obey me. I'm the older. Fear my power !_

Shinobu snorted loudly, but strangely, sat down properly, while Koji was leaving the room, proud to have exercised his power.

* * *

**Reference :**

**(1)** Kuro : Black (some stupid and cute nickname like Shiro-chan.)

* * *

Yah !

Hope you liked it ! Don't forget to put a review or give me a cookie !

See ya~


	29. Happily Ever After

**Author :** Neko / Mei-tan

**Disclaimer :** Bleach belongs to Kubo Tite. Hitsugaya Koji, Hitsugaya Shinobu and Hitsugaya Mirei belongs to me.

**Note :** Here the FINAL part !

**Note III :** Again sorry for my mispelling or mistake

Enjoy it, please ! I just hope you're enjoying my whole story !

* * *

**Acoustic**_ (…After)_

* * *

The bedroom of Toshiro and Momo had been carefully placed between that of Koji, and that of Shinobu, she must now share with the newcomer, Mirei. The couple returned to their room, being careful not to make too much noise with the door, it was the middle of the night and the children slept.

His hand was on her weight, her hands were around his neck, their foreheads were together as they looked, lovingly, into each other's eyes.

They kissed once, twice, thrice. Theirs clothes began to slip.

"Aren't you afraid that they could hear us ? "Momo asked curiously.

"Don't be silly." Toshiro reassured. "They don't hear us ..."

"_Ah__ ! __You think so __?_" Cried a voice from the other side of the wall. "_We __should__ talk about__ this __acoustic__ problem, if you want my advice._ "

The two shinigami looked at each other a few seconds trying to find out whether they had heard the same thing before turning towards the wall which had _spoken_.

"Koji ! Y-You-You're not sleeping ? "Asked Momo, worried.

"_…No, you did so much noise entering in the room. _"Koji replied.

"Koji, you can hear us? " Toshiro asked, visibly surprised.

"_Yah, very well_." Answered Koji, aka _Kuro__-__chan_, sixteen years-old.

"_...__I __was asleep__, dammit ! _" Shinobu got mad, aka _Shrimp_, fourteen years-old, on the other side.

"_Mama__...Dada__..._" Giggled Mirei, aka _Shiro__-__Shiro_, two years-old.

For answer to Toshiro facepalmed himself, while Momo had her hazel eye widely open…in surprise. But _seriously_, what was this family ?

* * *

Haha ! I trapped you all ! Because of a deary friend of mine, it's a double chapter !

* * *

** Memories ! Memories !**

* * *

It was a soft afternoon in January, the weather was not too low, few clouds, blue sky and a cool breeze. It is by that sweet day that Hitsugaya Toshiro had decided to take a little and go sit on the porch of the Tenth Division.  
Mirei, the youngest daughter who was now two and a half, quietly playing with her ball in the image of Totoro (which formerly had belonged to her older brother). Shinobu, around thirteen years, had her pillow with herd and was taking a nap on her father's knees.

Hinamori Momo and Koji were inside, one one taking advantage completely of this rare tranquillity to relax, the other rummaging around the house in search of something ... interesting.

The teenager finally found a kind of huge book whit a baby blue color and labels of teddy bear labels pasted over and decorated with white binding, which rested wisely under a piece of furniture.

"Dad ?" Call Koji, to rejoin the others on the porch.

"Yes ?" Replied the principal person, raising his head to his elder child.

"What's that book ?" Asked the teenager handing the book to his father, who did not really seem to know what it was.

Momo, who had shown her presence when their son called his father, a mine was surprised and delighted at she seeing the book. She rushed towards them.

"Aww ! I was wondering where this book was !" She smiled, kneeling near the little family who had gathered around the book, and taking it in her hands.

"Why, what is it ?" Asked Shinobu, awake, with a sleepy voice.

"This, Bu-chan, the first photo album of your big brother! "

Toshiro seemed to remember the photo album in question.

"Oh ! The one with the photos which Matsumoto had taken ?" He Questioned, by slamming fingers. "…And the same she had then tried to sell to Seireitei Magazine to make money in more ?"

Momo sighed these old memories and nodded her head sadly, they were chasing the blonde with large breasts across the Seireitei to stop selling these photos.  
Mirei took the book, put it on her little lap and opened it, and laughed at the sight of the first photo: Momo pregnant with Koji.

"Mama, Who's the fat lady ?"

"It's Mama, darling..." Momo sighed.

"Ah..."

And the girl turned the page, her big sister who was out of her larval stage, watched with a curious eye the first pictures of her big brother. The second photo was Koji when he was born.

"You look like a rat crushed by a truck." Laughed Shinobu.

"...How funny..."

"Oh ! I remember this picture !" Momo exclaimed, clapping her hands. "You were just born but with Toshiro but we could not find you a suitable name, and your father refused all our ideas to me and Rangiku-san !" She ended, making a face.

Koji turned to his father had a quizzical look.

"Don't give me that look ! They wanted to call you _Kawai_ !"

"It was original !" Momo groaned.

The captain raised his eyes to heaven just as a sign of exasperation. Mirei turned another page, Koji pointed the finger, apparently shocked.

"Why I have red hair on this one ? I looks like Uncle Renji !"

"Abarai had poured dye on your head !"

"... And he is still alive ? " Shinobu asks, amazed, and asked her sister to turn the page.

The preadolescent burst out laughing, falling on the new photo, Koji seemed...a little frustrated, while Toshiro turned to Momo, looking furious.

"I thought I told you to throw this picture!"

"What ? Why ? He was cute with the nail polish !" Momo says, pouting.

Shinobu wiped her tears of laughter away, while her little sister was apparently frustrated to not having the same _doll_, turned the page. Shinobu burst in a new laugh while Koji was becoming increasingly shocked by these multiple revelations.

"...Chappy pajama ?"

Toshiro turned again towards Momo.

"In your dreams, I'm not going to throw this one ! "

A new page turned. Koji raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Why my mouth is blue ? And why there was lots of origami ?"

"Matsumoto..." Answered Hitsuagaya.

Koji did not try to find out more, especially not after the other pictures he saw that his little sister Shinobu plunged into a crisis of endless giggles. Koji running without diaper. Koji wearing sunglasses with heart shaped. Koji with scribbles all over her face. Koji next to Kira who had made a nasal hemorrhage. Koji who tortured Yoruichi under her feline form. And much more.

There was no doubt, child, Koji had made life hard on his family. The worst thing that he did again.

* * *

Yep, it's the _real_ end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed reading it. I really appreciate your suport.

Any final comments ? Please review ! Thanks again !

I may see you again ! ;)


End file.
